


Drop dead gorgeous husband

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron gazing at his handsome a husband, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Robert actually doing manual work, Sugden - Dingle kids, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron came out of his little daze and carried on to admire his husband, his Robert. Aaron noted that Robert has been going to the gym recently. You can’t get those buff, toned arms from lifting up children, or toned chest, back and stomach either from lifting up your children.Aaron didn’t think Robert needed to go to the gym, but he had to admit, Robert looked even more handsome and beautiful with his toned figure and the tan + freckles making him look like a model.





	Drop dead gorgeous husband

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this went bit out of control! This fic was meant to be short but I think it’s longer than a hundred and something. 😂

Aaron was sitting on the bonnet of one of those scrap cars. He was watching his husband work on a car, taking the pieces of metal off it and carrying them out of the way. The boiling, summer weather being kind to Robert for once, in Aaron’s opinion, Robert producing a nice, golden-brown tan and getting new freckles all over his toned body. 

Aaron bit his bottom lip between his teeth, watching Robert’s muscles move and flex, he had reluctantly taken off his t-shirt because of the heat and Aaron was more than happy to watch his topless husband work. 

Actually doing manual work. 

No pencil pushing, as Aaron and Liv would say. 

The scrapyard was doing brilliant recently, good amounts of money coming in and they could buy more things for the kids. That brought a smile to Aaron’s face, Annie and Jacob who were 2 years old now ( Aaron hates how they’re growing up fast, ) their birthday last month and they got hundreds of prezzies. 

Aaron came out of his little daze and carried on to admire his husband, his Robert. Aaron noted that Robert has been going to the gym recently. You can’t get those buff, toned arms from lifting up children, or toned chest, back and stomach either from lifting up your children.   
Aaron didn’t think Robert needed to go to the gym, but he had to admit, Robert looked even more handsome and beautiful with his toned figure and the tan + freckles making him look like a model. 

Robert smirked seeing Aaron in one of his dazes again, staring at him with so much love in his eyes and warmth now. Robert doesn’t get easily worried about Aaron now, not like few years ago, Robert has noticed a change in is husband. How Aaron laughs and smiles freely in public, shows little bit more of PDA, how he genuinely looks lighter not like there’s something weighing him down. 

“ Ay! You love watching again? “ Robert calls out with his signature smirks, smug as ever. God, Aaron wouldn’t ever change him. 

Aaron returns the smirk as he nods his head, leaning back more, resting his body on his elbows. “ Yeh I am actually but you’ve wrecked it now. “ 

“ Like what you see? “ Robert responds with a small smile, walking over to his gorgeous husband. Aaron has gotten the sun, sun burnt on his nose and bit on his face but a part from that he looks drop dead gorgeous. He started wearing thin t-shirts when the summer kicked in, showing his scars on his arms more, feeling and looking more confident as he’s gotten older. Now 33 years of age. 

“ Yep. “ making sure to pop the ‘p.’ “ You look beautiful, you know that? “ Aaron whispers, kissing Robert on the lips, sliding his hands around Robert’s waist as he’s between Aaron’s legs. 

Robert blushes, never getting tired of complements off his husband. “ You look more handsome. “ 

“ you shouldn’t push away complements Rob, you need start believing them. “ Aaron whispers concerned, sad. 

Robert sighs. “ I know but, you look gorgeous. “ He replies cheekily with a smile. 

“ How are you goin’ show me? “   
Aaron responds back with a flirtatious tone, looking between his husbands eyes and lips. 

He wants him there and here now. 

Robert snogs Aaron, their tongues touching each other as they accidentally bite their lips, but not caring one bit. Robert pushes Aaron back, completely leaning on him, both men moaning loudly, Robert sliding his hands under Aaron’s t-shirt before he pulls away with a smirk, loving how Aaron whined from the disconnection. 

“ P-please Rob. “ Aaron whines, all rallied up, feeling his jeans tighten, feeling all the blood rush to his crotch. 

“ Not now, “ he speaks sadly. “ I show you after how much I think your gorgeous. “ he smirks and pecks Aaron on the cheek, he leaves Aaron on the car whining pushing his hand down his pants panting.

“ Fff-uuu-cking t-tease. “ Aaron moans whilst talking to Robert, seeing him back to work on the car. 

“ I’m sure I’ll make it up to you. “ 

::::::::::: 

“ ‘ease dad-y go to Wool-pack?” Annie asked Robert, looking up at him with sad puppy eyes, her bright, blue, ocean eyes the exact same as Aaron’s. 

How can he say no to a mini Aaron? 

“ yes sweetheart, do you fancy some of Marlon’s crispy, big chips? “ he said happily, wiping her brown curls away from her eyes. 

“ Yeh! “ 

Robert grinned at her. “ lets go get Jacob and dad then shall we? “ he said whilst picking her up and placing Annie on his hip. 

Robert heard them before he saw them, Aaron and Jacob both in the back garden playing with the football. Aaron laughing and encouraging Jacob to kick the ball in his direction and he did so, Robert’s smile widened seeing Aaron get Jacob and hold him in the air and did raspberries on his stomach. 

He wants more kids. A whole football team of little Aaron’s and Robert’s running around. 

“ Oi you two! Having fun there?” Robert shouted out, smiling seeing Jacob wiggle himself out of Aaron’s hold and run towards him calling him daddy. Robert picked him up as well and placing him on his lift hip, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. 

“ you alright mate? “ He smiled. 

“ I was playin’ football with Dad!” Jacob explained ecstatic, he clapped his hands with joy, the sun beaming down on them making his blonde hair even blonder and his eyes bluer. 

Aaron smiled, standing next to Robert and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “ You scored three times didn’t ya?! “ Aaron chuckled, tickling him on the sides as he pecked Annie on the head. 

“ We’re going to the Woolpack for tea. “ Robert said looking at his husband, squinting from the beaming sun. 

“ that be better, too hot to cook.” He agreed, stretching. 

“ Come on lets get dressed to see nana Chas and Auntie Vic. “ Robert commented in a excited voice as the two children ran into the house. “ we need a chat later. “ Robert said to Aaron sounding bit serious. “ nothing bad. “ he added, seeing Aaron’s worried face. Robert kissed him again and went inside, Aaron in toe feeling anxious about this upcoming chat. 

:::::::::::: 

“ how’s my future grandchildren! “ Chas explained, widening her arms as she gave them a massive hug. “ you alright love?” She asked the two men at the bar, smiling at them. 

“ Yeh we’re fine mum, just here to get tea and a pint. . “ he smiled, messing up Jacobs hair in a ruffle. 

Chas nodded her head, giving Annie back to her son. “ Okay, I’ll get the menus. “ She commented and went off to get the menu. 

Aaron and Jacob walked back to Robert in the booth and smiled. “ Mums just getting the menus. “ 

“ I don’t know why she always gets them, we order the same thing all the time. “ Robert laughed. 

Aaron chuckles and nodded his head. “ I dunno either. “ 

“ Dady? Can I have chocolate cake? “ Annie asked Robert, biting her fingers. 

“ No sweetheart, you already had some this week. “ he told her, threading his fingers through his daughters brown curls. 

“ Come on Rob, one won’t hurt will it? “ Aaron joined in. 

“ Dad’s right! “ Jacob shouted, then being told to be quieter as other customers looked at them. 

“ Look at you three ganging up on me! “ Robert accused with a fake offended voice. “ you tell that to the Dentist last week. “ he told Aaron, as he gently kicked Robert’s ankle. 

“ Shut up. “ Aaron threatened light heartily. 

“ please daddy? “ Jacob pleaded. 

Robert rolled his eyes playfully.   
“ fine. But none for you, you’ll fat neck it all. “ Robert directed it at Aaron cheekily saying, with a smirk plastered on his face.   
Aaron frowned, turned his neck up. Offended. 

:::::::::::::::: 

After yesterday Robert did make it up to Aaron, for leaving him whining and horny on top of a broken car, and for the fat joke in the Woolpack. 

But now, they’re in the Woolpack again, Annie and Jacob off to their friends house for tea and a sleepover. Meaning, they have a free house for a night. Liv away in University doing her art course, leaving the Mill more quieter than it used to be. 

Aaron was outside sitting on the bench waiting for his husband and his pint of beer. Aaron realised that Robert never actually had the chat with him last night. They ate, played with Annie and Jacob outside in the garden, snuggled up with each other watching a movie whilst the kids were sleeping. 

They forgotten all about it. Aaron forgotten anyway. 

He felt a nudge beside him, he turned and smiled as Robert kissed his cheek. He took a sip of his beer, body relaxing from the coldness going down his throat. 

“ You Alright? “ Robert asked, tracing different shapes on Aaron’s hand. 

He nodded his head, he took in his husbands appearance. He looked beautiful, handsome, stunning. Only Robert Jacob Sugden can wear a white t-shirt, black fitted shorts with matching black sunglasses and look amazing. 

“ The happiest I’ve ever been. “ Aaron admitted truthfully. 

“ Good. I’ve never been this happy you know? I feel, for once content. I’ve got a gorgeous husband, two beautiful kids, another sister doing amazing in Uni, businesses going brilliant. I feel so good, there’s no words to express how thankful, pleased I am with my life. “ Robert told his confession, smiling at Aaron’s tearful face. 

“ Wow, “ he breathed out, voice cracking a bit. Lost for words. 

Robert smiled wider. “ I was going to do this later but I can’t contain myself anymore. “ He confessed breathing out deeply, Aaron frowned feeling his stomach have a funny tingling sensation, feeling excited. “ I’ve been thinking, for few months actually that - “ Robert stopped talking his nerves getting the better of him, he smiled when Aaron held his hand squeezing gently to encourage him to carry on. “ With Jacob and Annie in Nursery, Liv living in London. The house has gotten too quite now. I loved it when it was full of noise, babies crying, talking, Liv ranting - running down the stairs like hurdle of elephants. What I’m trying to say is, I want us to have more kids, a massive football team of ‘em. I want us, to have more sons and daughters, I want us to expand our family even more. I even want a bloody dog, “ Robert laughed. “ you made me into that softie that wants to cuddle up to a dog. And play with it with our kids. “ he smiled, risking another glance at Aaron seeing his face with an unreadable expression. “ What I’m trying to say is, will you have more children with me? “ 

“ yes! That’s all I’ve ever wanted! I want us having kids running around the place! “ Aaron cried happily, he hugged Robert tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed his neck as well. 

“ I’m so glad you want more. “ Robert whispered into his neck. 

“ I want everything with you. “ he told him honestly. Robert leaned back and kissed his husband on the lips. 

“ Can’t wait we’re having more!” Aaron said again can’t believe it. 

“ who’s having more? “ Kerry butted in, She slid into the seat opposite looking between the two happy men. 

“ We’re going to have more children. “ Robert said proudly, wrapping his arm around Aaron’s middle. 

“ aw, congrats I’m really happy for ya. “ She smiled. 

“ I think this counts for us to have more drinks then. “ Robert stood up, his smile literally plastered on his face but he wouldn’t change it for the world. “ and Kerry? I’ll even buy you one as well. “ he added. 

“ oi, oi, thanks Robert Let’s get wasted. “ she half jokingly said to Robert as he laughed and walked inside. “ Your husband is such a dilf. “ she said simply, grinning to herself. 

“ What’s that? “ he asked frowning. 

“ A dad I like to fuck. “ She explained. 

Aaron scrunched up his face in disgust. “ Er don’t want to know the things you want to do with my husband. “ he said as he gulped down his beer. 

She laughed seeing his disgusted expression. “ Come on you have to admit it though, He does look amazingly fit. “ she whispered to him as Robert came back to the table. Aaron just had to agree seeing Robert look toned all over, bleached hair and freckles scattering his whole body. His ring shining in the sunlight. 

Yeh, he would very much like to fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and my other fics! 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you enjoyed!


End file.
